Magic Knights and Gundam Wing Collide!
by Goalie Pug
Summary: What would happen if a dimensional shift caused Hikaru to end up in the Gundam Wing world? Hikaru's 15 and still fighting the good fight in Cephiro and the Gundam crew has been living in peace for two years (after Endless Waltz). World Collide and Romance
1. Chaper 1

Magic Knights Gundam Wing Cross over! Obligatory Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Magic Knights. Someone else does. I make no money off of this so please don't sue me? THANK YEEEEEW! ^.^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hikaru! Watch out!" Fuu yelled just in time for her to dodge a blow from the opposing robot. Hikaru smiled for half a second.  
"Thanks Fuu! Fuu! Umi! Watch yourselves!" Hikaru shouted vainly. The robot smashed itself into Fuu's and Umi's Mashin and they fell to the ground, battle worn and weary. Hikaru charged at the robot. "Take this! No one harms my friends!" Just before striking the machine she felt a blow on her Mashin's back. "Rayearth..." She said weakly as she fell. "We failed... Cephiro is lost." A bright white light flashed for just a second before everything went black. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hey, Heero! Did you see that light that just flashed?" Duo asked, looking curiously out the window. Heero shook his head.  
"No, sorry," He said, distantly. Duo took his eyes off the window and eyed his friend.  
"What's wrong? You seem kinda down."  
"Nothing. Just Relena." Duo nearly fell over. Heero hadn't spoken her name in close to a year.  
"What? Why? I thought you hated her after what she did to you?"  
"I do... but she called today. She wants to talk." Heero looked at Duo. "I haven't called her back, Duo." Duo frowned. Then blinked comically. He spun around looking back out the window, his thick braid nearly smacking Heero in the face as he did so.  
"You ought to register that thing as a weapon. It nearly took my head off." Heero glared at Duo, who was frantically searching the window. "What are you doing?" Duo saw a thin red line on the ground leading into some bushes.  
"The hoses aren't red, are they?" He asked, opening the window. Heero shook his head. "Didn't think so." Duo launched himself out of the window, landing next to the red line. It turned out to be a braid. About as long as his and about a third of the size. He looked into the bushes and found a girl of little more than fifteen. He looked at her in disbelief. Her clothes looked like a school uniform but she also seemed to have a form of armor on. Her hair was fiery red and cut just at her chin, except for the braid, which went to about her waist. She was very pretty and pretty short. Duo guessed her to be no more than five foot two. He heard Heero shouting at him but couldn't make the words out. Duo slid the girl out of the bushes and picked her up. As he carried her into his and Heero's apartment, he heard the phone ring. Heero grabbed it and said, "Heero Yuy." Duo took the girl into his room and lay her on the bed so she would be comfortable. Then went back to the living area to unplug the phone incase it was Relena. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When Hikaru came too, she found she was out of her Mashin and not in her room. She sat up quickly and looked around. The room was untidy and the pictures on the walls were of robots and the same group of people. The closest picture had a hansom boy, no more than seventeen, and his friend; each had a giant robot behind them. It was the boy, Duo, that caught her eye. He was tall, maybe close to six foot, with chestnut brown hair pulled back into a braid down to about his waist. His face was full of happiness, as were his eyes, despite the fact that he looked very battle-worn. Hikaru jumped and nearly fell off the bed when she heard voices.  
"Who was it?" the first voice asked.  
"Catherine, she's looking for Trowa," The second replied.  
"Trowa? Why she lookin' for him?"  
"Because he's not at home?" The second voice sounded slightly annoyed. "By the way, who's the girl you brought in?"  
"Dunno, just found her out there in the bushes. She looks pretty beaten, too." One of them sighed.  
"That's just sad. Beating a... what? Ten? Thirteen?"  
"She looks like she's fifteen, Heero."  
"Fifteen?! Well, I didn't see her face. It was probably her boyfriend." One of the two growled.  
"That's wrong. You should never do anything like that."  
"Think she's awake yet?" The voice, known as Heero, asked.  
"Dunno... I'll check." Hikaru heard footsteps coming towards the room. She tried to call for her sword but she couldn't get it. 'I must not be in Cephiro's world any longer.' She thought. 'My will power isn't doing anything!' She shrank back against the wall, ready to lunge herself at whomsoever opened the door.  
  
A/n: Woot! My first little bit of my brand new fanfic! R&R Please!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all! ::Head swells:: hehe... oops... Well, here's the next chappy! I really really really hope you enjoy it! ::Head returns to normal:: Phew! Reminder: I don't own Gundam Wing or Magic Knights. I'm just borrowing their characters! Please don't sue me?!?!? I'll love you forever! ON WITH STORY!  
  
Title: Magic Knights and Gundam Wing Collide! Recap: When we last left off Hikaru just came too and she's going to attack whoever opens the door... and go!  
  
When the door opened, Hikaru found herself face to face with the boy she had been admiring. He seemed older now, maybe by two years, and the happiness in his eyes seemed to have doubled. She was wrong about his height. He was only half a foot taller than she was. She had quickly forgotten about her planned attack and found herself wishing she were more like Umi.  
"Ah! So you're up!" Duo said. "I'm Duo Maxwell and this," He jerked a thumb in the direction of Heero, who had followed him. "Is Heero Yuy." Hikaru swallowed thickly and muttered a barley audible, "Pleased to meet you." Duo walked across the room and sat on the edge of his bed, opposite Hikaru. Heero stepped in to the doorway.  
"What's your name, miss?" He asked, politely.  
"Hikaru. Hikaru Shidou." Duo smiled.  
"Pleasure to meet you! Now, if I may ask, why were you stuffed under those bushes?" Hikaru blinked. The last thing she remembered was an enemy from Autozam destroying Umi and Fuu and a bright white light.  
"I'm not sure. Where am I, anyways?" Heero and Duo looked at each other. Duo looked back to Hikaru.  
"Tokyo, on Earth." Hikaru looked at Duo as if he were crazy.  
"Where else would Tokyo be?"  
"Uh... well, there are a few different colonies that have modeled themselves after Tokyo since we've achieved peace so there's a colony called, 'Tokyo Colony 13493'. You get it?" Hikaru nodded slightly. 'Ok... I'm on Earth, but I'm not ON Earth.' Hikaru thought. 'What happened?' Hikaru looked down at herself and saw what a mess she was. Giving a slight start, she asked where the bathroom was.  
"Down here," Heero said, pointing further down the hall. "First door on the left." Hikaru got off the bed and bowed, slightly, thanking Heero. She moved swiftly down the hall to the bathroom. Duo sighed.  
"What's up?" Heero asked. Duo looked at Heero blankly.  
"Huh? Oh! Nothin'," He replied. "Just thinking." Heero rolled his eyes.  
"I'm going to go fix something to eat," He said. "She must be starving." Duo nodded, absently. "You'd be robbing the cradle, Duo. You know that right?" Duo fell off the bed with a *thump*  
"Wh-what?" He said, looking very shocked. Heero sweat-dropped.  
"Never mind." He shook his head and moved into the kitchen. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hikaru closed the bathroom door and locked it. She looked into the mirror. Her face was covered in sweat and some dirt. There were also bruises covering various placed on her body. She took her braid out. Sighing, she slid out of her clothes and checked herself over. She wasn't hurt to badly, just bruises here and there. The worst was a huge purplish bruise covering the space between her shoulder blades.  
"I'm going to be really sore tomorrow," she muttered. She turned the water in the shower on and stepped into it. The warm water felt good on her somewhat aching muscles. She sighed again and found her thoughts on the boy, no, man, Duo Maxwell. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
"He's, what? Twenty?" She muttered. "He wouldn't want to be with a fifteen-year-old. I'm still a kid to him. And I'd be called a Gold- digger... whatever that is." Hikaru finished showering in silence. When she got out she dried off and wrapped a towel around herself. Looking at how dirty her clothes were, she decided she'd only wear her undergarments.  
"What else am I going to wear though?" She asked herself. Sighing she sat down on the toilet. After a few minuets, someone knocked on the door.  
"Uh... Hikaru?" Duo's voice asked. "I put some of my old clothes out for you. If you need something to wear." Hikaru smiled.  
"Thank you, er... Duo," Hikaru fit his name awkwardly around her lips, not sure whether to call him 'Mr. Maxwell' or something else. Duo didn't seem to notice or care.  
"No problem!" He said. Hikaru took up her things and, making sure her towel was securely in place, she opened the door and made her way into Duo's room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Heero," Duo said, as he sat down at the table.  
"Hmm?" Heero replied, working on some sushi and wasabe.  
"How do you know if you have everything in your life?" Heero looked over his shoulder at Duo, then back to his cooking.  
"Everything is different. When you find the one person that makes your life complete, you look at everything differently. You don't see couples kissing as disgusting, any more. You find it sweet and you most likely are one of those people. You're happier and it seems like, as long as you have them, that nothing can go wrong." Duo looked at the back of Heero's head intently.  
"Is that how you felt with Relena?" Heero nodded. "Maybe you should call her back. If she made you feel like that then maybe she was the one for you... even if she was a baka." Heero laughed. Then, stopped abruptly.  
"Duo, I know she's the one for me... I just don't think I can forgive her for what she did. And if it's taken her this long to call me then she knows what she did was to bad to be forgiven." Duo sighed.  
"What did she do again?" Heero glared at his sushi.  
"You know what she did, Duo."  
"I know. I've just never heard you say it. What did Relena Peacecraft do to you, Heero Yuy?"  
  
A/N: Well, there's the end. If you haven't noticed I like to leave it off at the most crappy of times... such as this. ///_n Don't hurt me... please? R&R, tho! ///_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! I'm going pretty fast with this story but it's no where NEAR finished! Thanks again and enjoy! Reminder: I don't own the characters of these shows... I'm tired of saying that so that goes from here on out! ok? If you don't like it... deal with it... or learn to like it.  
  
Title: Magic Knights and Gundam Wing Collide! Recap: Duo just asked Heero what Relena did to make him hate her so much. He knows but he thinks Heero needs to say it so he can confront his fear type thingy... ON WITH STORY!  
  
Heero stopped what he was doing.  
"Broke my heart. She tried to seduce my best friend," Heero said, blankly.  
"How'd you find out?" Duo asked.  
"He told me, first of all. But I thought he was lying to me because he wanted us to break up. But when I came home from shopping one day I saw her shoes by the door. I thought, 'What's she doing here? She's not supposed to be here until five thirty.' Then I heard her voice. 'Come on, Duo. Please? Heero will never know. Please?' Then my best friend said, 'No! Heero's my best friend! I'd never do this to him. And I don't even like you! I've told you all this before!' I dropped the groceries to the floor and walked to his room, listening to her plead to him to take her. I opened the door and watched him shove her across the room, telling her to go home before he hurts her. He pushed her right into me. Her eyes went wide and she started telling me that he was coming on to her. I told her to get out of my house, that I heard the whole thing. She begged me to listen to the full story but I shouted at her. I screamed, 'Get out of my house, bitch! And don't you dare come back. We are through.' She left in tears." Heero lowered his head and started cooking again. Duo sighed and stood up. He walked over to his friend and patted his back.  
"I'm sorry, man," he said. "I just had to hear you say it. It's best to talk about these things." Heero didn't reply. He gave Heero a slight hug and went to fix up the third bedroom they had so Hikaru could sleep in it. Heero felt a tear make its way down his cheek. He wiped it off and finished dinner, sushi with fried crab and wasabe. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Duo took the sheets out of the closet and set to work on making the bed. As he did he muttered something about being glad Trowa lived with them when they bought the apartment. When he finished he sat on the bed and started thinking. He thought about how awful Heero must be feeling right now and how bad he, himself, had felt when Relena had first started trying to seduce him. As if HE were betraying Heero. He also thought of Hikaru. He wanted to find who ever did that to her and do the same, but three times worse. He was startled out of his thoughts by a sharp pain on his tongue. He had been absently grinding his teeth and had just caught his tongue. He frowned and rubbed his cheek. Sighing he stood. 'Maybe Catherine or Hilde can take her shopping tomorrow.' He thought. 'She can't wear my old clothes.' He picked up the cordless phone in that room and dialed Hilde's number. The phone rang three times before she picked up.  
"Hello?" She said, sounding slightly annoyed.  
"Hey, Hilde! It's Duo."  
"What do you want, Duo? You got me outta the shower."  
"Really? Then you're naked?"  
"DUO MAXWELL!" Duo held the phone away from his ear. "DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"  
"Sorry, Hilde."  
"Now, what do you want?"  
"I found a teenaged girl in the bushes outside my apartment. She's about fifteen and only five two-ish. She needs some clothes and I was wonderin' if you could take her shopping. Please?" Hilde sighed.  
"Sure. I'll come by around noon tomorrow. I'm bringing Catherine."  
"Cool! Thanks! I owe you one."  
"You bet your ass you do." Duo smiled.  
"Love you, too."  
"Bye." The phone clicked and Duo hung up. He smiled to himself, glad he and Hilde didn't end up like Heero and Relena. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hikaru finished toweling off when she got into Duo's room. Once dressed she sat down on the bed and looked at the pictures. The only ones with Duo were mostly of him and Heero. But, Hikaru was shocked, and a little dejected, to find pictures of him with a very beautiful girl. She had blue eyes, short black hair, and a pink beret. Hikaru sighed and looked at all the poses. There was one with her on Duo's back and kissing his cheek, one with Duo tackling her, one with her dunking Duo, and one with them kissing. Another picture showed they had these professionally done. Duo was sitting in a chair with her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. That was in a frame on the clock stool next ot his bed. Hikaru sighed, knowing she didn't have a chance. A little voice in the back of her head asked her why she was giving up before she even tried but she brushed it off. There was a knock on the door.  
"You dressed?" Duo's voice inquired.  
"Yea," Hikaru answered, laying back on Duo's bed. Duo opened the door and stepped into the room.  
"I set up the third bedroom for you," He said, shutting the door. "It's right next to mine, across from the bathroom." Hikaru smiled and thanked him. "I see you were looking at my pictures?" Hikaru nodded. "The girl in the pictures with me is my ex, Hilde." Hikaru felt a ray of hope shine through to her at the word, "ex."  
"What happened?" She asked. Then quickly added, "If you don't mind my asking, that is." Duo looked just short of laughing.  
"I don't. It just didn't work out. Shit happens. I'm sure you've been through that many times." Hikaru blinked.  
"Uhm... no, actually, I haven't."  
"Still with your boyfriend then?" Duo seemed to be a little sad.  
"No, I've never had one." Hikaru could feel her cheeks grow hot and she looked down at her lap.  
"Really? I'm surprised. You're very pretty." It was Duo's turn for his cheeks to go hot and he looked at his favorite picture of Deathscythe Hell Custom. Hikaru looked up at Duo, cheeks not so hot any more. No one, other than Umi and Fuu, had told her she was pretty. Everyone focused on Umi and Fuu (Though Fuu turned them down, saying she already had someone). Hikaru smiled. 'Maybe I do have a chance.' She thought, brightly.  
"Thanks, Duo," she said, smiling brightly. She got off the bed and walked over to him. "No one's ever told me that before."  
"Really?" He answered, looking down at her. "That surprises me too." Hikaru smiled and hugged Duo tightly. Duo hesitated, wondering what happened, then decided he didn't care and hugged her back. Neither of them wanted to let go. But, alas, Heero shouted that dinner was ready and they separated, and went to eat.  
  
A/N: Well, there we go. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed it! I think this is the only time I left off at a part where it's not like , "I have to read more!!!!!!" Well, I'll get the next part up sooner or later! Love ya'll! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! And just a notice: Don't tell me how to write my story please? I appreciate what you say, and they're good ideas, but I druther write my story not have other people write it. I'm not trying to be mean, but PLEASE let me write my story my way. Thanks!  
  
Title: Magic Knights and Gundam Wing Collide! Recap: Not much to recap. Just starting a new chappy. You know what Relena did to Heero... you don't know what happened between Hilde and Duo... frankly... I don't know. Well! Enjoy!  
  
"Hikaru?" Fuu asked, looking around.  
"Hikaru!" Umi shouted. "Hikaru where are you?" Umi sighed. "We're never going to find her, Fuu."  
"Yes we are,"Fuu said, resting a hand on Umi's shoulder. "You mustn't give up hope. We will find her."  
"You're right, Fuu. I shouldn't be so negative." Fuu smiled.  
"Now, let's get back, everyone must be worried." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Duo?" Hikaru asked, clutching the towel covering her tightly and walking into the living area. "Where's the soap? Oh! Hi!" Hikaru turned red. Duo's ex, Hilde, another very pretty girl, and a man about the same age as Duo (with outrageous bangs that covered only one side of his face) were sitting in the room with Duo and Heero. Duo looked up at her.  
"This," He said gesturing at Hikaru. "Is Hikaru Shidou. Hikaru, this is Trowa Barton." The man with the outrageous bangs nodded his head. "Catherine Bloom." The other pretty girl waved and smiled. "And Hilde Schbeiker."  
"Ehea... Hello," Hikaru smiled as best she could, only wearing a towel. "Duo, where's the soap?" Duo blinked. "There's none in the shower."  
"Oh! It's in the cabinet under the sink."  
"Thanks." Hikaru put on her best smile. "Pleasure to meet you all." She then rushed from the room and into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she shut the door and locked it. She showered quickly and then went into her room as fast as she could to change into her clothes, which she had washed after a wretched dinner the night before. She sat on her bed for a little while, trying to use her magic with little gained. She eventually gave up and flumped backwards onto her bed. A knock sounded on the door.  
"Come in," Hikaru said.  
"Hey," Duo said, opening the door. "You ok?"  
"Yea," She answered, smiling. "Just didn't want to interrupt you guys."  
"Oh, well, I asked Hilde and Catherine to take you shopping. You can't keep wearing my old clothes." Hikaru sat up.  
"Really? But, I don't know them."  
"I'd go with you but... I don't want to! I don't wanna go shopping." Hikaru laughed.  
"Okay, fine. you're off the hook." Duo grinned. "Well, what about the other guy, Trowa?"  
"He's hanging with me and Heero." Hikaru nodded. "Now, c'mon. They can't wait to get to know you more." Hikaru got off her bed.  
"Mkay." She walked over to Duo and followed him out to the living area. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, where are you from, Hikaru?" Hilde asked as they drove away from Duo's apartment. Hikaru Froze. 'What do I say? Tokyo? She might know if I live here... But I don't know where else I could be from in this uniform!'  
"Tokyo," Hikaru said.  
"Really? Where in Tokyo?" Catherine asked.  
"Uh... by Tokyo Tower."  
"You mean where it used to be, right?" Hilde said.  
"Yea! I just tell people that because it shorter." Hikaru laughed, visibly relieved. They drove the rest of the way, filling Hikaru in on all of the sites and the latest news, as well as some stories on Duo's, Heero's, and Trowa's pasts. While at the mall, they got Hikaru some regular clothes (ie. Skirts, dresses, shirts, pants, and shorts), a few outfits she could practice Kendo in, and some brand new Kendo sticks. They had lunch there and Hikaru also got some ice cream. The three girls were really beginning to enjoy each other's company when Hilde said they had to get back.  
"Why?" Hikaru asked.  
"Because," Hilde explained. "Heero wants to make up for dinner last night. He's making something not spicy and it's rumored that there's ice cream as dessert." Hikaru grinned.  
"Really? I didn't mean to make such a big deal about dinner last night but I don't like spicy foods." They all piled their purchases into the trunk (and part of the backseat) of Hilde's car and got in. They talked all the way back to Duo's apartment. When they arrived back at the apartment, Duo and Trowa were engaged in arm wrestling and Heero was supervising/cooking.  
"Get everything?" Duo asked, slamming Trowa's fist onto the table for the third time in a row. "Looks like it. See, this is why I hate shopping. You get tons of stuff and over half is stuff you don't need."  
"Well," Hikaru said. "You'll be glad to know I only bought stuff I need. Clothes and Kendo sticks. Which, I'm going to put in my room right now."  
"I'll help," Hilde offered, and followed Hikaru to her room. Once Hikaru set her things on her bed, Hilde closed the door. "You're fond of Duo, aren't you?" Hikaru blinked.  
"Yea, he's a really cool guy." She took her clothes out and started putting them away.  
"No, I mean you're falling for him." Hikaru felt her cheeks grow hot.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I can tell by the way you look at him. I looked at him the same way." Hikaru picked up a Kendo stick.  
"Why'd you two break up... if you don't mind my asking."  
"Just stuff... too much stuff. Nothing like Heero and Relena. We just weren't meant to be." Hikaru nodded, tapping the Kendo stick on her palm. "He's a great guy, Duo. I think you'd be a perfect match for him." Hikaru looked at Hilde and smiled.  
"You think so?" Hilde nodded, grinning.  
"Yep. You could keep him in line." She winked and Hikaru burst out laughing. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Come on in," Hilde said. Duo opened the door.  
"I think I broke Trowa's hand," He announced. "It's swelling and he said it hurts alot." Hilde shook her head.  
"Boys!" She said, meaning it to be addressed to Hikaru. "What're you gonna do with them?" Hilde stalked out of the room to check on Trowa.  
  
A/N: That's it! Now Duo and Hikaru are in Hikaru's room... alone... Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a new edition of CH five. Mainly because I had a typo and didn't realize it till it was put up X_x I also have 6 up now.  
  
Title: Magic Knights and Gundam Wing Collide! Recap: Hilde just left to see if Duo really broke Trowa's hand (Which he didn't). Hikaru and Duo are now alone in her room... nice fun moment. R&R!  
  
Hikaru looked at Duo.  
"Broke his hand?" She asked. Duo's cheeks turned a slight reddish color.  
"Yea... I think it was from the one you guys caught." Hikaru laughed. She walked to the closet and set her Kendo stick against the wall. Then, placed the other three beside it.  
"How long have you been practicing that?" Duo asked.  
"Ever since I was little." Hikaru sat on her bed.  
"Do you like your school uniform?"  
"What? No... not really. Why do you ask?"  
"Because it's the end of June and you're wearing it." Hikaru blinked.  
"Uh... I had to do something for my school, yesterday. Freshman orientation. I was the president of the Sophomore Class." Hikaru commended herself for her wonderfully thought out lie. Duo nodded.  
"Ah how fun. But, if you live where Tokyo Tower used to be then how did you end up over here?" Hikaru shrugged. "What was the last thing you remember?" Hikaru suppressed a shudder. Thinking about what had happened made her feel sick.  
"No, I don't. I walked out of the gym and that's the last thing I remember." Duo sat next to her.  
"Do you have anyone who would do that to you?" Hikaru shook her head. Duo sighed and muttered something Hikaru didn't catch.  
"What was that?" She asked, looking at Duo. Duo turned slightly red.  
"Nothing," He said, averting his eyes.  
"No, really, what did you say?"  
"Uh... that I'd like to find the person who did that to you and beat him three times worse." His face reddened more. Hikaru turned slightly red and looked at her lap. Duo looked at Hikaru. 'Why is she blushing?' He thought. 'Please don't let him notice I'm blushing.' Hikaru thought. Duo slipped an arm around Hikaru's shoulders.  
"Don't worry," He said, looking at her. "Heero and I will find who did this to you." Hikaru smiled, wishing she could find a way back to Cephiro and yet stay here with Duo. 'How did I even get here?' Hikaru wondered. 'Maybe it has something to do with that white light... but what caused it?' Hikaru wrapped herself in her thoughts, while Duo was wrapping himself in his own. 'Would she like it if I snuck a kiss? Will she hit me? Ah, hell. I'll do it anyway!' Duo leaned down and kissed her cheek. Hikaru, very startled, fell off the bed. She stammered an apology.  
"I'm sorry!" Duo said. "I was just... I mean... I... er..."  
"It's fine!" Hikaru said. "I was wrong. I should of... well... uh... I was wrapped in my thoughts and you startled me. I wasn't trying to get out of it." Duo blinked.  
"So, you... didn't mind?" Duo asked. Hikaru shook her head. "Could I do it again?" Hikaru nodded. Duo got off the bed and sat next to her. He kissed her cheek again. Hikaru smiled. Duo couldn't help himself. He kissed her full on the mouth. Hikaru was surprised but managed not to pull away (Duo's hand on the back of her head help a little as well). She closed her eyes and kissed Duo back. Her hand moved to brush his cheek on the way to put her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Hilde opened the door and started to tell them dinner was ready, but stopped when she saw them. Grinning, she closed the door and went back to tell Catherine, Trowa, and Heero. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Really?" Catherine said, once Hilde had told them what she saw. "How cute!" Trowa had a slight smirk on his face as he rubbed his swollen, but not broken, hand. Heero said, "That's great but she's only fifteen!"  
"So?" Hilde asked. "What of it? It's not that much of a difference."  
"Three years is the limit," Heero stated. "Duo and I agreed on that. If we were ever to fall for someone who was younger, or older, than us, it would only be by three years!" Hilde shook her head and sighed.  
"Men!" Catherine gave Hilde a look.  
"Aren't you kind of bummed about this?" She asked. "You and Duo DID almost marry." Hilde shook her head.  
"No, why should I be? I told Hikaru to go for him." Catherine gave Hilde a concerned look. "Look, it didn't work out between Duo and I. We weren't meant to be. We couldn't live together. It just didn't work." Duo and Hikaru came into the room, looking as if nothing had happened. Catherine gave Hikaru a hug and whispered, "You two are so cute!" Duo over heard (not eavesdropped!), and sweat dropped. He rubbed the back of his head and noticed his hair was mussed from Hikaru putting her fingers through it. Heero gave Duo a look that said he was very displeased and Trowa looked as he normally did. (///_.) Blank and as if he has no emotions. Hilde looked very unamused. Duo pointed at her.  
"You?" Was all he said. She nodded.  
"Yea, I went to tell you two about dinner and I saw and I told." Duo shook his head and muttered something that no one caught ("Might as well give the public what it wants.") /A/N: I wanted to work it into the story but I didn't want them to hear it so that's what he said. Ciao!/ He drew Hikaru to himself, dipped her, and then kissed her. Hikaru was caught very off guard, but composed herself quick enough to hold onto Duo tightly. She ran one hand up his back to put her fingers through his hair again, as he put one hand dangerously close to her butt and the other through her hair. Heero stared, unbelieving. Duo broke the kiss and looked at Heero.  
"We need to talk," He said. "After dinner." Hikaru looked from Duo to Heero, looking very neko-ish and confused. Heero nodded and brought out dinner. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Fuu," Prince Ferio said, peaking into Fuu's room. "Are you alright?" Fuu scrubbed her eyes and put her glasses back on.  
"Yes," She lied, sniffing. Ferio walked to Fuu, who was sitting on her bed. He put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.  
"We'll find her," He consoled. "Don't worry." Fuu smiled at Ferio. He kissed her and pulled her back to lie down. Fuu snuggled up close to Ferio and fell asleep in his arms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Duo," Heero said, seriously.  
"I know what you're going to say!" Duo said. "And I don't care! I know I'm nineteen and she's only fifteen! But I'm only one year over! What's it matter?" Heero sighed.  
"We promised to each other that we'd only date someone with a three- year difference!" Duo glared a Heero.  
"We shouldn't be fighting over this. I'm happy. Can't you see that?"  
"You've only known her for a day!"  
"Wasn't it like that with Relena?" Heero opened his mouth then closed it again. "I got you there." Heero thought carefully, then sighed.  
"Yes... I guess it was." Duo grinned.  
"See? Now, I know I shouldn't be saying this, why don't you call up Relena and see what she wants?" Heero frowned slightly, then said, "Ok... but I doubt I can ever forgive her for what she did."  
"I know! I know!" Duo left Heero's room, heading back to his own. Heero sighed. 'Should I call her? She did try to seduce my best friend.' He thought. 'Maybe I should give her another chance... everyone deserves one... and I have tried to kill her multiple times. So... I owe her this.' He picked up his cordless. 'I can't believe I talked myself into this.' He dialed the number Relena had left him. The phone rang four times before she picked up.  
"Relena Peacecraft, how may I help you?" She said. Heero froze. "Hello? Hello?" Heero swallowed and said, "Hi." There was a long pause.  
"Heero?" She asked. "Heero is that you?" He had to swallow again before he could talk.  
"Yea, it's me."  
"Look, I wanted to say I'm so sorry for what I did a year ago. I was jealous that Duo was closer to you than I was, even though I know I shouldn't have been, and I was hoping that if you caught me in bed with him then I could say he forced me to do it, it was rape, and you would hate him and spend more time with me! I'm REALLY sorry!" It took Heero a while to process that information. He had to insert breaks for sentences and pauses for breaths. Once he figured out what that jumble of words was, he laughed. Relena was speechless.  
"You were jealous?" Heero managed to ask after three minuets. Relena was silent.  
"Yes," She admitted. "You spent more time with him than me."  
"Of course I did! I live with him!"  
"You still do?"  
"Yea."  
"Tell him I'm sorry, please."  
"Sure. How long are you in town for?"  
"'Till the end of the year."  
"You want to have dinner sometime?"  
"I'd love to." Heero smiled.  
"Call me later."  
"Sure. Bye."  
"Bye." The phone clicked and Heero set the phone on the cradle. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Fuu sat down on a rock, breathless and aching.  
"Fuu," Ferio said. "You're not going to find her if you kill yourself first." Umi came into the clearing.  
"Any luck?" She asked. Fuu shook her head. "Me, neither." Fuu sighed and put her head in her hands. Umi and Ferio sat on either side of her.  
"We'll find her," Ferio said. "Don't you worry." He wrapped an arm around her and drew her close. Clef came into the clearing.  
"Any luck?" Umi asked him, sounding urgent.  
"Sorry," Clef said, sitting next to her. "No luck." Umi rested her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Where could she be?" Fuu and Umi asked together. Ferio and Ascot looked at each other, worried. Just then, a bright white light appeared. When it was gone, so were Fuu and Umi.  
"Fuu?" Ferio said, looking around.  
"Umi?" Clef asked. They stood up at the same time. Their shouts overlapped with the vain effort at finding their lovers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Fuu?" Umi asked, looking around. "Where are we?" There was a large building in front of them which looked like an apartment building.  
"It looks like Tokyo," Fuu replied. "But not our Tokyo. It seems a lot of this stuff is new." Umi snapped her fingers.  
"Maybe this is where Hikaru is!" She said, excitedly.  
"Maybe! Do you have her picture?" Umi nodded and pulled it out of her skirt pocket.  
"They're always with me." She smiled.  
"Lets ask people in here if they've seen her."  
"What if they're asleep?" Umi looked up at the sky. It was dark and the moon wasn't up yet... or it was a moonless night.  
"We'll apologize." Fuu strode into the building, Umi trailing after her.  
  
A/N: Ok! That's the end of it! Again, I ask you to PLEASE not tell me how I am to write my story. It's my story. If you don't like it, then DON'T READ IT. Please, please, PLEASE! Do not tell me how to write my story! It's MINE! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok! We're going forward in time about a month. Nothing's happened in that time; Heero and Relena have been seeing each other, casually, and Relena is slowly gaining Heero back. It'll probably be a year or so before they become exclusive. Duo and Hikaru are exclusive and have been moving kind of fast. Nothing's happened yet; just kissing and getting pictures done. Sometimes they sleep in the same bed. But they actually sleep... not 'sleep'. Well, here ya are! Story time!  
"Duo?" Hikaru asked, groggily. She looked over at her bedroom door and saw Duo standing in the doorway, hair out of its braid and falling down his shoulders, back, and bare chest. Hikaru sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I come in?" He asked. Hikaru shook her head.  
"No, not at all." Duo closed the door behind him. The room was black as pitch but he made his way to her bed easy enough. He climbed into the bed next to her and she snuggled herself up close to him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Are you ok?" She asked. Duo smiled.  
"Just fine," He answered. "I've just been thinking about some stuff."  
"Like?"  
"Us."  
"Us? Us how? You know you're kind of the first person I've ever been this far with."  
"Yea, that's what makes me want to go further." Hikaru blinked.  
"Further? Further how?" Duo ran his fingers through Hikaru's hair.  
"I think you know." Hikaru nodded. Hilde had explained some things about Duo to her. When he thought he had something good, he didn't want to let go. That was part of his and Hilde's problems. Hikaru sighed. He wanted to make sure people would know she was his and he was hers. Duo kissed her. Hikaru couldn't stop him, truthfully, she didn't want to. She decided she would let him take her. After all, she wanted to keep him as long as she could; and it was beginning to seem like she would be there for the rest of her life. /AN: Here's the lemon part of the story. I got killed last time I put these things up so go to my website if you wanna read it. Thanks!/ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
Fuu knocked on the door for apartment 3A. It slowly swung open.  
"Should we go in?" She asked, Umi. Umi nodded. They slowly walked into the dark apartment.  
"Hello?" Fuu said, looking around. "Hello?"  
"Hello?" Umi repeated. "Is there anybody in there?" Umi looked down a hall barley lit by the light from the far bedroom on the right.  
"Is there anyone at home?" Fuu asked. /AN: Sorry to all those that get it. To all who don't, it's a very poor Pink Floyd pun. 'Hello... hello... hello? Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me... Is there anyone at home?" Sorry again!/ Umi looked in the first open door, on the right. There were plenty of pictures on the wall, a lot of which had giant robots in them and a group of five boys, but no one was in the room. Fuu looked in the room a little further down on the other side. It was the bathroom. Umi knocked on the room with the light in it. No one answered. Fuu knocked on the closed door across from it and heard a groggy, "Yea?" from a male voice. Fuu opened the door and Umi followed her in.  
"Sorry to bother you," Fuu started off with. "But your door was open and we're wondering if you've seen--"  
"HIKARU!" Umi shouted, as Duo sat up and Hikaru looked to see who was talking. Hikaru's eyes went wide and she pulled the covers tightly around her naked form, even though nothing was showing.  
"Umi? Fuu?" Hikaru asked, shocked. Both Duo and Hikaru were a bright crimson.  
"Er... Friends from school?" Duo asked, pulling the covers over his naked chest.  
"What? Yes, they are," Hikaru said, wishing she could shrink to the size of a dust particle.  
"Can we see you outside, Hikaru?" Umi asked. Hikaru nodded. She wrapped herself up in the blankets from her bed, leaving Duo the sheet, and went outside to the kitchen talk with Umi and Fuu.  
"What the hell was that?" Umi asked, as she and Fuu sat down.  
"Did you two..." Fuu started, but was unable to finish.  
"It was exactly what you think it was..." Hikaru said, tears welling up in her eyes. "He found me in the bushes outside of here and took me in, him and his roommate, Heero. Do you want anything?" Umi and Fuu shook their heads.  
"How did this happen?" Umi asked. "Did he force himself on you? Was it rape? Should we go hurt him?"  
"No!" Hikaru said. "We've been seeing each other for about two months now, maybe a little over, and we've been talking about going to the next step and we just kinda did tonight... it seemed right."  
"Hikaru," Fuu said, concernedly.  
"That's something you save for when your married!" Umi burst in. "You don't just go into a strange place and... and... well, you know! With a stranger!"  
"He is not a stranger!" Hikaru said, louder than she had wanted to. "He's my boyfriend! And... and... I think I love him!" Umi opened her mouth to say something but closed it instead. "Fuu, Umi, this just feels right! I don't know how I got here and I don't know how to leave, if I even can! And he's what's making this bearable. And now that you two are here, then maybe we can... I don't know. I don't really want to go back... but... but... I don't really want to say here, either. I don't know what I want." Hikaru sat down across from Umi and Fuu. She put her head in her hands and tried not to cry. "I want to say here with him and... and... just be with him but... I want to... to... go back with you guys and see my family and Presea, Clef, Ferio, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, and Lantis... oh my god... Lantis... I... I... I don't know what to do." Hikaru couldn't hold the tears back any longer and she started crying. Umi was shocked. Fuu didn't know whether to comfort Hikaru or to tell her she should help them find a way home.  
"Hikaru..." A voice from the hallway said. Umi and Fuu looked back and saw Duo with his pants on again, but still shirtless and with his hair still down. He walked quickly to Hikaru and sat down beside her. His threw his hair behind him and took Hikaru in his arms. She wrapped her own around him and cried into his bare chest. "Hikaru, I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm the reason for all of this pain you're feeling. I want you to... to... go home." Hikaru looked up.  
"But *Sniff* but..." She started. "Duo, how much did you hear?"  
"The whole thing..." Duo blushed slightly. Then he whispered to Hikaru, "I think I love you, too." and he kissed her.  
"So you heard the part about us not knowing how we got here?" Fuu asked. Duo nodded and squeezed Hikaru a little tighter. "Then maybe we should tell you the truth." Hikaru nodded. Duo looked perplexed and as the told their story, his eyes grew wide with disbelief.  
"So, you're from a different Tokyo but go to this world, Cephiro, to fight for what's right there?" He asked after they had finished their story. Hikaru nodded.  
"The last fight I was in, we were very close to losing and then I saw a bright white light and the next thing I knew I was asleep on your bed." Duo looked at Hikaru seriously.  
"I saw a bright white light outside the front window the day I found you." Hikaru looked slightly shocked. 'The day I found an angel.' Duo thought.  
"There was a bright white light before we found ourselves here, too." Umi stated.  
"Does something here need our help?" Fuu asked. Hikaru shook her head.  
"I don't think so... Wars here have been over for..."  
"Two years," Duo finished. "No one's fought anywhere for two years." Fuu thought.  
"Maybe..." She said after two or so minuets. "Maybe Umi and I were brought here by our will to find you... but why were you brought here? That's the difficult part."  
"Maybe it was because I didn't want to see Cephiro, or you two, be destroyed," Hikaru muttered. "I willed myself to leave... to run away rather than to stay and see my best friends and my second home be destroyed... and then be destroyed shortly after." A tear made it's way out of Hikaru's eye and ran down her cheek. But before it had finished it's trek, Duo gently wiped it off her face.  
"I know how you feel," He told her. "When me'n'Heero had to fight in our Gundams I was scared we'd loose and then all of our fighting would have been in vain. If I could have, I would have willed myself away too. I almost destroyed my Gundam, Deathscythe, a few times before it was all over." Hikaru yawned and let her head fall onto Duo's shoulder. Umi, Fuu, and Duo, all yawned in turn.  
"We should get some sleep," Duo suggested, shifting Hikaru's blanket to make sure she stayed covered, as she had fallen asleep. "I think the three of you can all fit into Hikaru's bed, I'll go back to my own-"  
"No," Umi said, smiling at Duo. "We can get her dressed and she can sleep with you. I don't think that the bed will hold all three of us." 'He really loves her.' Umi thought. 'And she loves him... I hope her heart isn't broken if we find a way to leave here.'  
  
AN: Ok! This part is over now. Stay tuned for the rest of it! R&R! 


End file.
